My Chemical Imbalance
by MyChemicaLinbalance
Summary: It's hermione last year, but she's invited to the burrow before the school year starts. A crush gained there leads to major problems, maybe even a chemical imbalance.
1. Greetings

Disclaimer: NoT mY sToRy. OKiE dOkIe.

Summary: It's the trio's last year and new romances flair. But for Hermione the romances are getting just a bit too weird.

Constructive criticism is welcome, please do not flame; that only denotes you.

Without further ado I present to you **Chapter1**

$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$$\$\$\$$\$

As Hermione skipped down the steps to her Kitchen, she could only think about

one thing. She was going to the Burrow! Her parents had decided to vacation at Aruba

again, and well, Hermione just wasn't up to it. She'd been there countless times and

Aruba just wasn't that appealing anymore. Hermione's parents believed she was old

enough to make her own decisions; it was up to her where she stayed this summer,

although they would surly miss their clever daughter.

Luckily, to save the trouble of the Weasley's picking her up, she had a fireplace in

the living room. Hermione also had a tad bit of floo powder bought just for emergencies.

She decided this was an emergency just like any other to use up the floo powder. Silently

eating her cheerios she slipped into a daydream about seeing her best friends again (Harry

was coming too). And of course then there was Ginny; no girl could understand her like

Ginny could. The sheer joy of it all was about to make Hermione burst open; she was

smiling like a maniac, jumping around happily every now and then, and kept thanking her

parents. Her father would sometimes raise an eyebrow but her mom just gave a knowing

smile. After breakfast, Hermione tidied herself up a bit and then went on to continue her

packing.

$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$\$

Hermione poured the floo powder in her carefully cupped hand, and in one swift

motion threw the substance in the fireplace and in a clear voice bellowed, "The Burrow!"

Hermione felt as though she were being sucked up in a vacuum cleaner as she shot

through the chimney; green fire encircled her and she could feel the heat from the

flames. The sensation ended as quickly as it began as she was abruptly deposited in the

Weasley's fireplace. She clambered out only to be attacked by a fiery redhead.

"AHHHH! Hermione I missed you sooooo much." A very giddy Ginny said.

Hermione hugged back too, mainly to keep herself from falling but also because the

feeling was mutual, "I missed you too, Ginny," She murmured.

After being let go, she was swept into another hug, but this time by two boys. Herrmione

smiled as she said, "I missed you guys too."

She kissed each boy on the cheek; Harry beamed down at her (He had had a growth spurt

that summer) while poor Ron blushed a deep red that tinged his ears.

"What no kisses for us?" Asked a voice from behind them. The Twins had just arrived downstairs.

"I don't feel that's right, do you Fred?" said George.

Shaking his head Fred replied, "No I don't."

"We should do something about it."

"Yes, we should, shouldn't we?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That depends, what are you thinking?"

"We should greet her ourselves."

"Alrightie then."

And with that both twins swooped down and placed a kiss on either side of her cheek.

The twins smiled cheekily while everyone stood agape, Hermione's mouth hanging the

lowest. Then she started blushed furiously, quickly grabbed her bags and hurried up the

stairs murmuring something about silly boys, Ginny trailing after her.


	2. Flustered

**Love confuses even the smartest people**

Thanks to Close2MiiHeart, cantatedomino, Sakura-jr17, and Jamie Prongs for the awesome reviews. As my first readers and reviewers you all rock. And finally thanks to JP for the advice; I looked over my story and your right the chapter was too short, I work to make the others longer. Hope you like the 2 second chapter.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot.

**Constructive** Criticism is welcome. **Flamers** make you look gooberishly-stupid.

Caution: The story will have more sexual tension going on later, so beware.

Chapter 2

Hermione could feel herself warming up as she hurried up the stairs to Ginny's room, and this made her all the

more embarrassed. _I'm not being practical; THIS is T00 trivial for me to worry about; A silly kiss for God _

_sake. I probably looked like an idiot getting so embarrassed for no reason. One of them might think I like _

_them, not that I do, but there's always rumors flying about me liking someone. In fourth year it was Harry_

_(as if). Oh God Hermione, what did you get yourself into_?

Ginny, seeing the pained expressions Hermione's face was emmitting, decided to say something.

" Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts as she heard the youngest Weasley ask **that **damn question. _No, dear _

_Ginny, I'm not alright. I'm about to explode. _

"Yeah Ginny, I'm fine, just a bit flustered." _Thats all I hope am, flustered. Would it be wonderful if I was only _

_flustered.Oh God, just kill me. Strike me with a thunderbolt and let me die. No wait, thats Zues. Yes, I'm _

_pretty sure its Zues with the whole thunderbolt thing.AHHHH,I'm going crazy!_

" Are you sure, cuz you gotta know they were just playing around, it's in their nature. It was only a peck after all.

I know you recieved more than that from Viktor Krum." said Ginny teasing to lighten the mood.

Hermione gave asmall smile as she recalled Vikors clumsy attempts at kissing, but it had been sweet all the same.

But its not the same, I never had feeling for Viktor, Ginny."

Hermionie's hand flew to her mouth as she let out a gasp, while Ginny eyes turned into full moons.

"Ar... are you trying to sa-say you like my brother?" Ginny finally managed to stutter. Her eyes were the biggest

Hermione had ever seen them, and frankly, it kind of scared her.

"I don't know... I don't know what I just said or if it meant anything. It was bad phrasing of words. Yeah, thats it;

just bad phrasing of words. You understand thatI'm miffed, right Ginny?" Hermione asked, desperatly wanting

her friend to call her silly and blow off the whole idea of Hermione actaully liking one of the twins. _I am crazy...I _

_am. _

"Hermione, tell me, please. I wouldn't care, just don't lie to me." Ginny stated firmly recovering from her shock,

her pupils beginning to wane.

_Where is that stupid thunder bolt!_

"I really can't say. I mean, I never thought I did, but I...I don't know! I never expected myself to give off such a

reaction. I think maybe, justa bit...maybe."

Hermione let out a sigh and flopped on the floor, laying her head on her knees._ Is it possible? How can I have a _

_crush on one of the twins. And the craziest thing is, i don't even know which one I like. Maybe _

_both...Maybe._

"Hermione..." Ginny started but didn't get to finish because just then he twins came bounding up the stairs. Seeing

Hermione slumped on the floor, they came toward her.

"Well George, why look. One smooch and the poor girl is smitten."

Ginny snorted at the irony of it all, What Fred said was all very much true but he didn't know that. Fred and

George continued poking and prodding Hermione but she was intent on not looking up. After a about ten minutes

both boys gave up. Before walking away Goerge said," We'll get you my pretty; yes, we will." And with that he

gave a high pitched cackle and bounded after his twin, laugining madly.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-

-,-

Hope you liked my story. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just came home from Vacation so I myself am a bit flustered. But thanks to all my readers.


	3. Which Wizard

**Disclaimer: Don't own shiitake mushrooms. But I do own Harry Potter, JOKING.**

**Thanks to all and every one of my readers, keep reading and reviewing. You guys Rock and are awesomely supportive. **

**IceBreakersKiss: I would love to read your story.**

**Please do not Flame, it makes you look gooberishly stupid**.

**Caution: This chapter contains some sexy language so um don't be suprised.**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-

-,-

**Chapter3**

Ginny stared at Hermione stupidly, unbelieving that her friend might just in fact fancy one of her twin brothers.

"Hermione, be frank. Do you really like one of them or are you just screwing around?"

_Oh, how I wish I were kidding, Ginny, how I wish I were._ "No, I'm being quite honest. I can't control my feelings, Gin. No offense, but do you actually think I would have chosen to crush on them if I could help it." Hermione said exasperatingly, lifting her head from her knees at last. She looked Ginny in the eye, waiting for a reply.

"None taken, but I just can't _understand_," Ginny said stressing the word understand, "How you could like Fred or George. And, that's my next question, which one is it, Fred or George."

Hermione turned red and looked ashamed for a moment. "Um...I'm not Sure, maybe both..."

"What! Hermione, how could you likeboth? I mean,th-thats nasty. Two on One, EWWWWW!"Ginny squealed looking appalled.

Hermione blushed even more, embarrassed to her wits end.

"Shut up,Ginny,"She hissed,"They both look the same. How the heck am I supposed to know which I like?" Hermione was angry now, at herself and Ginny._ Why did I tell her? She's not really helping me, is she now._

"Sorry, but you have no clue at all?"asked Ginny.

"I wish I did. I think I have some sort of chemical inbalance, not even knowing who I like."Hermione answered calming down a bit.

"Well, we need to figure out who you like. I think you should hangout with both and see which one floats your boat better."

"Maybe,"Hermione said a bit hesitant.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. We can call it Project Chemical Inbalance."Ginny said giggling.

"Alright, alright. Project Chemical Inbalance it is."_ God, help me, please!_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-

-,-

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Fred said laughing.

George was chuckling too," Fun? Yes, extremely fun. Did you catch the look on her face."

"Did I, her mouth was wide, you could've thrown a quaffle in there. Hey, do you think she'd be any good at giving uh... you know?" Fred aked being the Horny teen that he was.

"With a mouth that big, she might just fit me."George said cockily.

"I'm pretty sure she'd like me better."

You do, do you. Lets bet on it."

"Fine, fifteen galleons."

"Your on, dear brother."

"Let the games begin."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-

-,-

Hermione sat cuddled up in a rather comfortable sofa reading a book titled _The Natural History of Magic. _She had found it in the Weasley's rotting bookcase,which obviously hadn't been used in a long while. Cobweds dusted the corners and grime had sealed itself to the shelves. But Hermione liked it for some strange reason, maybe it was because it looked so homey, maybe becuase the books were so worn and old they seemed to entrance her...maybe, maybe.Everything seemed to be maybe these days, when was something going to be sure?

The sound of footsteps interrupted her train of thoughts; she looked up to see who it was._ Omg, why does this happen to me._ Her heart nearly missed a beat as it pounded hard in her chest; so hard, she was afraid he would see it. Its was Fred... or was it George, who knows.

As if reading her mind he said, "It's Fred."

She smiled weakly, struck dumb.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?"

Still she didn't answer so he sat on the arm of her chair._Omghelpme. _"Hi," she finally forced a word out. He smiled, his dimples showing.

"Sorry I didn't know which twin you were, you look alike." Hermione blushed a bit as she said this.

"There are ways to tell the difference, "He said with a twinkle in his eye,"I'm nicer, better looking, more gentle. Just simply perfect for you."

He wriggled closer, but only managed to fall of the armchair and into her lap._Omg, ahhhhhh! _His eyes bored into hers. "Sorry," was all he said. They faces were only several inches away. The close view of his slips awakened a new feeling inside her. Desire... maybe. Without knowing it, she inched closer till their faces were barely two inches apart. _What am I doing? _Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she jumped up. Fred fell to the floor and knocked Hermione down with him. Somewhow she ended up on top, her chest in his face, which he thought were rather big. How come he never noticed it before.

"Well, if you like it this way, I can't say I mind." He cooed in her ear after he had drawn himself away from her bosom," And you know, you can use those lips for things other than gasping."

For some strange reason his words gave her courage instead of making her weak. _What, does he think I'm that easy? _"Get off me you pevert!" she yelled turning red; a mixed feeling of anger and embarrassment draw upon her face.

"Looking I was just joking. Calm down, will you."

"No, I won't 'calm down'! Why don't _you_ grow up." Hermione drew herself up and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Fred on the floor.

" Playing hard to get, Hermione?"Fred muttered to himself," You should, I'm going to play hard to get you too."


	4. The embarrassment

**Disclaimer: don't own shit**

**Caution: Chapter might contain some Sexy language, beware.**

**Hope you like this Chapter, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Don't flame, they make you look gooberishly stupid.**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione huffed angrily as she stormed up the stairs. _How? What? What could have possibly made him think that I even would do THAT? _Hermione could see nothing but red, thats probably what made her miss a tall figure at the head of the stairs. She dumped straight into a chest and bounced back. A hand reached out but instead of grabbing her hand it grabbed her hair and pulled Hermione back up.

"OWWWW!"

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could reach," Ron said barely able to keep from laughing.

"Ron, My HAIR?"

"Hey, you should be thanking me. I saved your life."

Hermione rolled her eyes,"As if. I think I'm going to take a shower." she murmured more to herself than anybody else. And thats exactly were she went to take a long hot shower or maybe even a bath.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-

-,-

George walked towards the bathroom door with a towel around is waist and a rubber duckie in is hand. He should had grown out of those years ago, but he just liked them; they were so squeaky and fun. As he made his way to the bathroom door he grabbed the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. George placed his ear on the door and listened for any noise or signs of a somebody else in there. satisfied after a minute of silence, he pointed his wand at the door and whispered, "Alohormora." The door clicked open and George stepped in. _I love the Lord, he is awe so kind tome_.There in the bathtub lay Hermione Granger in all her glory; her breasts poking through the bubbles. Luckily for George her eyes were closed and she breathed slowly as if in a soft slumber. His mind drew blanks as he stared mesmerized by Hermione's small pink nipples. _One little touch, it wouldn't would it. She'd never know. _George gulped at the thought of what would happen it she found out, probably chaos. _Do the right thing George, your a gentleman. _

So in what he thought would be best George boomed in a loud voice,"Well Hermione, how nice to see you. Could I join you by any chance?"

Hermione's eyes flew open; realizing where she was, she made desperate attempts to cover her nude self up. Finally, George threw her a towel.

"GET OUT! NOW!" She screamed in a shrill voice.

George ran for his dear life as he was barraged with soups and and shampoo bottles being thrown by a very, very angry Hermione.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-,-,-,-

-,-,-

-,-

That was emabarrassing thought george, although he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed that encounter. 'Can't wait to see her naked again!'

---------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reading my story and reviewing, I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long while but I have been preoccupied with school. But keep the rewiews coming and I'll update again soon. Oh and sorry for the chapter being so short.

Thankx


	5. Guess What?

**Disclaimer: don't own shit**

**Caution: Chapter might contain some Sexy language, beware.**

**Hope you like this Chapter, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Don't flame, they make you look gooberishly stupid.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't written for so long. please forgive me and read on. I've been extremely busy in highschool as a freshman, so apologies again.**

**Chapter 5**

_Oh my dear lord, this has got to be the most embarrassing thing thats ever happened to me. THIS is absolutely, positively LUDICRIOUS. How dare he...I... can't think of a damn thing to say, the damn git (did I just say git, bad manners)left me speechless. I can't tell Harry or Ron, they'll kill him.His mother will probably do the same. Ugh. I don't think I'm ever going to take a bath again or a shower for that matter. I think I'm going to find Ginny and confide in her, maybe whine a little too. Ugh, your so pathetic._

Hermione put her clothes on as fast as she could, almost breaking her neck by tripping on her jeans. She quickly shoved on a shirt and then practically ran to Ginny's bedroom, making sure the coast was clear.SheDID not want to meet either one of the twins; by accident or on purpose.She banged the door closed making Ginny look up from whatever she had been doing at the moment. Ginny raised an eyebrow," _Yes, _Hermione?"

Hermione paced a bit then sat down on the bed. Unable to control herself, she blurted out,"Umm, Ginny, I think i like the twins. Don't know which one, but one of them anyways. And they're being wierd. And then today, one of them saw me naked in the bathtub,I almost fainted from embarrassment. I mean, who does that; just barged in like nothing.Oh gosh, what am I doing. I'm babbling like an idiot and I can't stop. GINNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," then after a momentary pause she quietly added Please help me."

"Okay, okay, calm down. Sheesh. Your going positively mental. and get over yourself. So what, you got a tiny crush; big deal. Don't waste your energy getting caught up about it. But it does seem kinda funny; I mean you and one of my brothers," Ginny snorted as she thought of goody goody Hermione and her troublemaking twins. Well, you know what they say, opposites attract.

"Its not funny!"Hermione cried indignantly.

"No, Hermione, its hilarious."

"Your not helping!"

"Well, I apologize. Now lets see; you say one of the twins saw you naked? My my, I wonder why I Couldn't hear u screaming? I would think you'd be screaming bloody murder."

"I was too dumbfounded to even think. I just threw a bar of soap at him and did the best I could to cover myself."

"HA, more like half the the toilettres my bathroom contains."

"Oh, shutup."

Ginny giggled,"I'm just poking fun; But really, we need to get back at them. Something sudden and undercover, something even they wouldn't ever think of...

George bounded into the room he was sharing with his brother Fred and almost knocked him over in his joyful fervor._Wait till he hears this._

"Hello my good brother, how have you been fairing?"

"Just fine...Why?"

George couldn't help break into a huge smile, his eyes glowing mischieviously.

**Ok, thank you so much for reading my story, and God bless your souls for being so patient with me. I've been really awful at keeping up my story. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, especially those who really like this story.**

**THANK YOU  
THANK YOU**

**and **

**THANK YOU  
**

**please keep reviewing and reading my story**


	6. Charmed

Ello people, I finally have some free time, so here's a new chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K even though I know you all think I'm a greater writer**

**Chapter Six**

"What are you so elated about?"

"Well... I have a right to be. I saw Hermione _naked."_

Fred started coughing and sputtering uncontrollably."WHAT?"

"Yes dear brother, and let me tell you, it was not a bad sight. Actually, it was quite good; I mean Hermione, in all her glory." George closed his eyes, remembering the scene.

"How? And Why? Hermione's not like that. And if she is, then this bet just got a whole lot easier."

"No, your right, she's not like that, but I am. I let myself in the bathoom when she was bathing," George said with a smug smile.

Fred raised an eyebrow,"Well at least that makes sense. You know your a perv, sneaking up on her like that. Then again, I would've loved to have been there." Picturing it made himsmile and chuckle.

"She wasn't too happy. Mind you, she started chucking things at me." George said joining his brother.

" Ok, so whats the plan?"

"We're gonna play dirty Hermy,"Ginny replied, eyes glowing mischieviously.

"Why does that scare me?"

"Oh, don't worry. All we'll do is sex you up a little."

"What? Excuse me, se me up?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione pulling her to the closer," Lets see, no..no, definately not. Ok, here."

Ginny pulled out a pair oftight stone washed jeans.

"Jeans?You're plan is towear jeans? How are jeans gonna do the trick?"

"Ah, but not just any jeans. Pepe jeans. Makes you look bootylicious, if I do sayso myself.Try em' on, go on."

Hermione frowned, not understanding how a pair of jeans we're gonna make Goerge and Fred drool over her_. ButGinny is the expert here_. Shrugging, she pulled on the jeans and looked in the mirror, andgasped.Every curve from her hips to calveswere showing_...incredible_.

"See I told ya, And might Isay that your behind looks spiffing in that?"Ginny said jokingly.

But it was no joke, her butt really did look good. Not emaciated, not bulgingly fat either. It looked like a Vida Guerra ass.

"Then you'll top it off with a wife beater and some Uggs."

"I'm not wearing boots in the summer! Thats not logical,"Hermione protested.

"Shutup, yes you are. And to exceserise we'll give you chunky bangles and hoop earrings, they're sooo in right now."

"Whatever."

**8 hours later.**

"Wake up sleeping beauty! Makeup doesn't put itself on, and hair doesn't curl itself," Ginny said tugging a very drowsy Hermione out of Bed. It was only six in the morning, but Ginny couldn't wait to give Hermione a makeover.

Sitting her in a chair, she whipped out her makeup kit. First she did the hair; giving Hermione sof but full curls that framed her face. Then she started the makeup processwith an ivory colored eye shadow, brown mascara and brown eye liner. She finished it upwith lip gloss andbronzer framing the cheek bones, giving Hermione a model look.

When Hermione finished dressing and put on her hoops which were a bit bigger than she liked, she had to admit... she looked good. It was like a ghetto fabulous look that everyone was so into these days.

George and Fred tripped their way down the stairs sleepily. However, when they finally made their way down, the image in the kitchen halted them. Hermione bent over the kitchen table with her behind sticking out was enough to make them go wild.

"Well hello and good morning to everybody, especially this fine young lady right here," Fred said without missing a beat while everbody else rolled their eyes. But all poor George could do was mumble, becuase he already new what lay under those clothes and he wanted to tear those blasted things right off her smooth skin. Both boys was troubled by an arousing feeling in their groin and when they looked down they immediatly turned around and ran upstairs, fighting their way for the prize of a cold shower.

"Oh dear lord, that was truly hilarious," Ginny managed to blurt out in between her consistant laughing.

"Stop it, I feel mildly pornographic,"Hermione scowled although inside she was smiling smugly._ Ha, Got ya suckers._

Harry and Ron themselves were also laughing alongside Ginny, it had been funny but...

Straighting up Harry cleared his throat,"Um, I admit it was a funny prank butah, its enough. So why don't you go change your clothes now Hermione into something more respectable." Ron nodded his head in agreement. Ginny however, looked annoyed, pissed actually.

"Who are you to say what Hermione is to wear or what she isn't? Last time I checked, you weren't her mother, so why don't you back off. Its not as if she's in her knickers and a bra." Ginny replied.

"Okay, we understand that but we're just be protective and thats some provacative clothing she's wearing. Not what we're used to seeing on her, or anybody else is for that matter!"

That seemed toanger Hermione_.What?Do they expect me todress like an old lady?_

"Guys! I appreciate your concern but Ginny's right. I'll dress however I wish and you don't have a say in it so bugger off," She declared. Harry and Ron looked some what taken aback. Recovering however, they just sniffed and walked away. Ginny rolled her eyes muttering something about stupid boys.

Hermione grabbed her arm," come one, lets go to town. I need to do some school shopping." Ginny didn't have time to protest, as Hermione had already pulled her to the chimney and floo powdered herself to Diagon Alley, Ginny could only follow.

"Ok, thank you for asking me if I wanted to join you but thats alright; I mean, what are friends for anyways right?"

"My God did you see her George?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you think I hve this?"George said pointing down at the bulge in his pants.

"She was incredibly sexy looking; definatly not the bookworm we know." Fred said.

George pondered this for a moment,"It wasn't...WAIT! Did you see Ginny laughing? It was probably her idea to make us look silly! We've got to get them back."

Fred shrugged nonchalantly,"Sure, why not. I don't seemed to have anything planned for the day," Then he added coyly,"Besides banging Hermione that is."

Hermione was walking at the speed of light, at least to Ginny she was, who was trailing behinf her. She could barely even see where she was going, all she did see in her haste was blurred images of people and buildings, darks and brights. Bound to bump into someone, she did. Her eyes widened in surprise, her head thudded. Ginny was right beside her in a flash.

Speaking to the person she bumped into, Ginny scowled,"Why don't you watch were you're going?" Even though she knew perfectly well that it was Hermione's fault.

"Me? Watch we're I'm going? Huh, why don't you tell Granger over there to walk like a sane person first?" A familiar voice scoffed.

Hermione rubbled her temples, and looked up about to retort. But as she did, Draco's eyes widened and his lips curved into a half smile, like a snicker.

"Ah, Granger... so good to you. I'm guessing you've heard the good news; I'm head boy." Draco declared pompously as he scanned her over.

Hermione emmited a quick gasp then recovered and replied," Did your father bribe someone, Malfoy?"

His silver eyes flashed but his expression didn't change,"Your not the only clever one in the school Hermione. Stop being so concieted." Hermione glared at him, taking him in, he looked different, more mature.

"I know I'm good looking Granger, but calm down, you can get some later,"Malfoy said grinning._Huh, looked mature, but still immature._

Glaring harder, she retorted,"You wish."

"Wish what, that you'd use those nice lips for something more useful, like blowing for example? Yeah, I do." He said licking his own lips. Rage filled Hermione, and she hurled herself at him, slapping him across the face. However, unlike in their third year, he didn't just stand there. Instead he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her towards him. Chest to chest, his breath on her cheek,"Don't ever do that again! You understand?"he hissed in her ear, there was something strangely arousing about the moment. Then he shoved her away as if she was a disease. She almost would've fallen if someone hadn't caught her.Surprise filled her again as she looked up to see Fred, or was it George? He smiled at her quickly, making her heart flutter, before he turned his attention to Draco.

"Go away Malfoy. Its not very gentlemanly like to go around pushing girls." he said, a hard edge in his voice, something protective sounding.

Ginny joined in rearing at him, "Yeah, go some where else Malfoy! Trust me when I say your not wanted here." Malfoy stared defiantly for a minute or two but turned and strutted away finally.

"I'm just gonna go look at those cauldrons then, see you guys later," Ginny said, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Hermione bit her lips and looked at Fred but immediatly looked away._Omg, why does he have to look so darn cute?And why does he have to smile like that? Makes me want to kiss him._

"Ummm...uh, thank you." Hermione mumbled.

"Whats that I can't hear you," Fred said beaming and leaning closer.

Hermione annoyed started,'I said: ...," but never finished becuase Fred kissed her. Just a peck, on the lips, but that wasn't all, he wasn't finished. He took a swift breath, then leaned in and pulled her toward him. She unconsciously opened her mouth, he wasted no time in flicking his tongue in, it was a mesh of tongues, a battle, but a quick one for he flicked it out just as quickly.

"...Thank you."

Fred, it was Fred, stared at her, examining her. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. He let her go, she reluctantly let go to. He ontinued to stare, at her long lashes curled upwards as she looked up at him, he lifted his hand and stroked her, brushing aside a tendril of hair.She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch, something stirred in her. But then his hand dropped and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

DUN DUN DUN...

hhehehehehehehehe, cliffie.

Keep reading, I'll write as soon as I can.

And please review for my sake.

Thank you, Dearies.

Peace


	7. Uncomfortable and Confused

Well, thank you for reading this far. And thank you for putting up with me.

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter or anyother character. Obviously not, they're all, unfortunately, JK Rowling's characters.**

**_Chapter 7_**

_Who does that? Just leaves you like that?_ Hermione had had enough of this. Nothing was normal, she didn't have a control that she could go back to. She was giving in, that would be the reasonable thing to do in this uncontrollable thing. _Thing_. It didn't even have a reasonable name to be called by. Nothing had been sane since the begininning of this _thing _with Fred and George. Hermione wasn't even sure which one of them she liked. Everything would be so much better if she just went back to being ordinary Granger, not sexy, just smart. Just normal. From now on, she was just going to be the same as she was before. But hadn't she arrived normal, when all of a sudden the the twins had turned that around? NO. No, she had enough. Bye-bye.

Fred had run away. _Chicken shit. _What was he scared of? Little Granger?

He hadn't been ready. It was as simple as that. And he didn't like her. _Why would you kiss someone you don't like? Thats upsurd. _

Why would you? It was just a game after all; right Fred?

Ginny had seen everything. She'd seen the almost kiss, the runaway, the furious Hermione, the confused one, and the one that was coming toward her right now.

"I quit," was all she said.

Ginny frowned,"You can't, you just started. Don't worry, this won't happen next time."

Hermione screwed her eyes up and threw her hands up in the air; a sign of frustrtion.

"What was this Ginny; a technical difficulty? He doesn't like me, no one does. I had enough of this."

"But you CAN'T. You can't just give in, Hermione." Ginny said stressing the word can't.

"Yes, I CAN,"Hermione retorted angrily and then added more softly,"I don't want to play this game anymore. The only one getting played is me."

Ginny could see the look of desperation on Hermione's face. The look that told her to end the game. Too bad Ginny wasn't the one pulling the strings. The game hadn't been started by her. And it could only be finished by the starter.

"Lets go home." Ginny finally managed, dissapointed.

Hermione forced a smile, a rather weak one at that, but a smile nontheless.Ginny had given her temporary release,"Yes, lets."

Back at the burrow, things only became weirder. George kept one pestering her; what he called flirting, what she called annoying. Fred avoided her like she avoided him. Ginny wouldn't stop urging her to continue their game. Harry had gotten over their little fight, but Ron refused to. He said she didn't respect him enough and that he wanted an apology. She'd told him to take his apology and shove it. Where, I won't say.

Hermione stared at herself in the full length mirror. This was starting to feel pretty stupid. She even forgot what she hadworked herself up about. She needed to be free. From all this stupid drama, that had somehow encased itself around her. _Why should I stop being "pretty"? Because I can't handle it. Because I'm getting attention and its a bit scary. Well, grow up!Tomorrow's a new day, and its going to be better. MUCH BETTER... MUAHHAHAHAHAHA. Ok,geez, get a grip. I think I'm going mental. Who says MUAHAHAHAHA.? Mental people, thats who._

The light spilled through the blinds, and hit her face. Bothering her enough to make her squint. Enough her to wake her from slumber. She climbed out of bed and grabbed a bath robe hanging limply on a chair and headed for the bedroom. she looked down and examined her feet as she walked._I didn't know my feet were so small._Up ahead she saw another pair; a males, definately. She looked up and her breath caught. His eyes were big and round, terrified looking. Only for a second, back it was to the old eyes she remembered.

"You want to go first, or should I? Or should we go together?"Fred asked jokingly. His eyes were guarded, revealing no emotion but wicked merriment. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You can't even kiss me and you want to take a shower with me?"

Fred turned red. Hermione bit her lip, thinking maybe she'd gone too far. He sighed,"You're right. Hey, I'm sorry about that. Don't know what got into me; passing up a chance to kiss a pretty girl. Lets justforget that, people might start thinking I'm crooked."

"Alright, but don't do that again. A girl gets confused." Hermione replied, breaking a smile. Fred smiled back but inside he was being torn apart. He couldn't establish his feelings for her. Maybe if things went back to normal, it be forgotten.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

_Friends._

Down at breakfast it was akwardly silent. Maybe because school started tomorrow. Despite it, Mrs.Weasley was trying to end the umcomfortable silence.

"So Hermione, you made Head girl?"

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"Aren't you excited?"

"I'm thrilled."

"You sure? You don...?"

"Of course she is, mum. She's been waiting for this since she was a wee little first year." George said interrupting. Mrs.Weasley glared at her son. Hermione didn't know whether to be embarrassed or relieved.

"Well I, I mean I don't care _that_ much."She finally muttered. _What a lie._

" Its okay. I like smart girls." George said and winked at her. She gaped. Why was he openly flirting with her infront of his mother? _Okay, time to deal. Deep breaths._

Finally she replied slowly,"I'm sure you do. Thats why you dated that McBeth girl, right?"(AN: This character is made up.)

Fred snorted. He certainly remembered Allison McBeth. The girl was so ditzy, she didn't know her left from her right. It was downright sad. However, she did have certain attributes, such as the size of her bosom. In the end, George decided to break it off, because it was getting humiliating. _I wonder what happened to that girl?_

"Shut up. That was a mistake. To err is human, Hermione. We're not all perfect." George stated.

"Well, I'm not either but, that was mighty stupid on your part."

"I know, I should've gone after you, you brilliant girl."

Hermione blushed. Her red tinged cheeks made George stare. _She looks rather nice like that._ Hermione lowered her eyes to her toast yet he continued to stare.

Finally she plucked up the courage to say an annoyed,"What?"

George blinked as if he'd been in a daze. Then in a languid manner he answered her,"Nothing, nothing at all." She squinted her eyes obviously irked by his mysterious gaze."Alright then."

THaNk YoU, FaithFUl ReadERs!

Anyone who reads my story is awesome

Anyone who reviews is AMAZING

So please, please please review

Keep reading, another chapter will be up soon enough.


End file.
